


Tears

by Mifix



Series: Short Peter Parker Stories [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Depressed Peter Parker, Depression, Hurt Peter Parker, Minor Character Death, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifix/pseuds/Mifix
Summary: Whether you pronounce the word "Tears" as the rips in your heart or the pearls that drop when you weep, both are associated with pain.Heck, you mostly experience both at the same time.
Relationships: Ben Parker/May Parker (Spider-Man), May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker
Series: Short Peter Parker Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738366
Kudos: 22





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Minor Character Death, Angst

Whether you pronounce the word "Tears" as the rips in your heart or the pearls that drop when you weep, both are associated with pain.

Heck, you mostly experience both at the same time.

The first time might kick you down and make you never want to get up.

But the as the amount of times increases, you start getting numb.

You don't feel as much pain.

For Peter, his parents was his first one. No matter how much his uncle and aunt tried to lie to him, he knew.

**Scene change**

"Peter, nothing happened to them, it's just... Their vacation had slightly extended." Uncle Ben smiled as he looked down on the young Parker who had heard that excuse for the third week in a row now.

The pain was clear as day in his uncle's eyes and evidence that what he had said was a lie.

"Stop lying to me!" Peter snapped. He wasn't one to explode on people older and wiser than him, let alone a relative.

Alas, he had had enough of the lies. If something bad happened, they might as well tell him. Why bring up his hopes only to crush it.

"Peter, we-" Aunt May tried to explain only to be cut off by a loud cry of anger.

"No! I'm sick and tired of you two trying to lie to me! I'm never going to see mommy or daddy again and I know it!" Following his outburst, he ran into his room, slammed the door and locked it.

"Peter, dear, please unlock the door, we didn't mean any harm lying to you." Aunt May coaxed as she ran to the door.

"Peter, _please_ , let us in." Uncle Ben asked.

Peter stayed silent in his room even as tears were dripping from his face.

It was a sharp tear in his heart and tears rained his bed as he hid under his blanket.

They had basically confirmed it, his parents were gone.

He was never going to see them ever again.

Outside his door, his aunt and uncle looked at the door in remorse.

"If-" Aunt May let out a slight choke, "If, you're curious, their funeral will be next Saturday."

A small sound of sad acknowledgement came from inside the room.

The funeral was so late as his parents worked for a secretive organization and died cryptically so everything had to be kept under wraps.

It was kept secret.

Even from Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

Then, came his second time.

**Scene change**

"I'm not doing anything illegal!" Peter yelled at Uncle Ben after being confronted on why he kept sneaking out.

"And smoking weed isn't illegal!" Uncle Ben argued back. "Do you know how many nights me and your aunt have spent staying up late and waiting for you to come home just to make sure you are safe?!"

"I'm not doing anything dangerous! And it doesn't concern you OR Aunt May. Just leave it be!" Peter argued back before running out his home and onto the streets.

He decided to walk towards the nearby convenience store to buy some milk. After all, he felt guilty for blowing up on his uncle like that, hee might as well get some groceries as an apology.

**Scene change**

"Sorry, lad. You don't have enough money. Now move along and get outta here." The counter person said.

Just as he said that, a guy wearing long black clothes and a ski mask came by and robbed the register and held the counter person at gunpoint.

The most distinctive thing about the robber that Peter would never forget was the tattoo on his face. An eagle.

The robber allowed Peter to steal the milk and left.

Peter stole the milk since it was a good opportunity.

Trying to avoid confrontation from his Uncle and Aunt, he decided to wonder around before heading towards his apartment.

"Bang!" A loud gunshot rang through the air.

Peter's eyes immediately snapped up from his phone and to the scene.

That man that got shot looked vaguely like his uncle so he decided to go check out the scene.

Heart banging hardly against his ribcage and ears ringing in fear, he shoved past the crowd gathering around the body and got a good look at the face.

It was his uncle.

"No!" Peter cried out as his knees buckled and he dropped to his uncle's side.

He looked up to the person who shot his uncle only to see the same tattoo peaking out his mask.

Anger filled him but the sadness had consumed him already and he could not move from where he was.

Tears showered his uncle as his heart gained a new tear.

"Peter, with great powers, come great responsibilities." And with that, his uncle took his last breath.

Peter looked down in defeat.

He later learned that his uncle died defending a couple who's car was being stolen.

**Scene change**

"Peter! Being Spiderman is affecting your grades and your health!" Aunt May shouted at Peter as he opened the house door, wanting this argument to stop. "I don't like you being Spiderman! It's changing you."

"Well, if you don't like me being Spiderman, then you don't like a crucial part of me! Well you don't have to worry, I hate you too!" Peter said it all in rage. He didn't mean it but he was too riled up.

He closed the door and left for school.

Later that day, he would learn that while he was getting shitty education, his aunt had died in a car crash.

"Hello, is this Peter Parker?"

"Yes, why are you calling me?"

"Well, sir... Unfortunately, this morning around 8 am, your aunt was involved in a car accident on the way to work."

"Is she OK? What do you need me to do?"

"... I am very sorry sir but... Your aunt..."

"Don't you dare." Peter cut off the guy on the line.

"Sir, what?"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me she's dead." Peter's words were laced with venom.

"I'm sorry, sir."

The guy on the line was met with a beep signifying the end of the call.

Peter had immediately ended the call.

He couldn't really feel the pain anymore but it was still there.

This time, there was only a new tear in his heart. No tears from his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
